Somewhere Only We Know
by justacityfangirl
Summary: To love is to destroy. A story about two best friends living in a messed up world. Rated T :)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi! This is my new story:) I hope you guys like it.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DIVERGENT**

-10 years ago-

(3rd person POV)

It was a silent, sunny day in a sweet little neighborhood near Chicago. A little girl was walking out of her house, on her way to a secret spot she had found just a few days back.

As she walked down the sidewalk past tall, lingering houses, the six year old was thinking about what she would discover today.

Her dark brown hair was tied in a high ponytail. You could see in her innocent brown eyes the craving for new ground, a place where she could spend her troubled first grade days around nature and nothing else.

She silently turned the corner and headed towards a gate that was slightly ajar.

"Just how I left it." the little girl said to herself happily.

She stepped through the gate and hurried herself to a speedwalk, letting gravel and dirt create a dense cloud behind her sneaker-clad feet.

She hurried down a small pathway with her ponytail bobbing behind her head, occasionally hitting branches. Then, she stopped.

She stood in a field of dandelions. They swayed slightly as a smooth gust of wind made its way down the field. Every once and a while a little petal from the dandelion would fly away, creating a magical mirage.

But the little girl was not staring at the dandelions, she was staring at the brown haired boy in her special spot.

"Hey!" the little girl yelled out across the field, "What are you doing here? This is my spot!"

Yes, the little girl was quite stubborn, but she didn't seem to care as the boy replied.

"Your spot? I'm sorry, I found this myself."

"Well, this is my spot. I found it on Monday, today's Saturday."

Now, the little girl had walked to the boy standing only few feet away from him.

"I found it Monday too."

The little girl looked at him and gave him a livid look.

"I'm not giving up my spot." she said persistently.

"Well, I'm not either." the little boy said with the same persistence.

They then stared at each other with stubborn, annoyed eyes, with a child-like gleam.

The little girl was the first to speak.

"My mommy always said that being grown up was about letting things go."

The boy raised his eyebrow.

"What's that have to do with this?"

The little girl smirked.

"I'm saying you should give up."

The little boy just stared. After a few moments he whispered, "Never."

The little girl decided she'd have enough. She was going to have to give up something.

She took a deep breath and said,

"Wanna share?"

The little boy looked at her and thought about it.

"Okay. We can share it."

They looked at each other again, this time it was the boy who spoke first,

"My name's Uriah."

The little girl smiled.

"I'm Marlene."

They smiled at each other, not knowing what the fates had in mind for them.

Come to think of it, the fates didn't either.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi! I'm very proud with the initial reaction to this fanfic so, I'm here to update. I also wanted to say, those of you who don't like the **

**3rd person POV, It will only last for this chapter and the next. I pre-wrote this chapter before I knew. Sorry again but it will end soon.**

**Disclaimer: NEVER**

- 9 years ago -

(3rd Person POV)

The little girl, Marlene, ran out of her quaint, one story house with tears streaming down her light brown face. Her parents don't even check to stop her, they let her run, run to the only place she has to think. To get out of the darkness she lives through everyday at 4:00 precisely, when her father gets home from the hospital.

Marlene's dad is a doctor. An anesthesiologist to be exact. Marlene could never pronounce it so, she just let it be. But, at the moment, she didn't care.

She ran as fast as her little feet could possibly take her. She ran the route she was so familiar with not even stopping to catch her breath.

When she moved past branches into the field of dandelions she let her knees give in under her as she weeped precious tears.

She still weeped as she picked up a dandelion and wished on it, asking for something so dear to her.

She blew the dandelion and the petals blew away with the slight wind, slowly, creating an intricate sight.

She then continued to weep and pray to god that everything would be okay.

She was weeping still when a familiar boy came up to her, startling her.

Marlene quickly wiped her tears and tried to shelter her face, but it was no use, the little boy, Uriah, noticed it.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just got some dust in my eye."

Uriah frowned.

"Mar, I know something's wrong, please tell me."

Marlene stopped and turned toward Uriah.

After a few moments she finally spoke.

"My mommy and daddy have been fighting a lot lately. I think-" she held back a sob. "-I think their gonna get a divorce."

Marlene starts crying again.

She can't help it. Normal kids grew up with the idea that love was infinite. Marlene, however, grew up with the idea that to love was to destroy. And to be loved is to be destroyed.

Suddenly, Marlene felt warm arms around her waist. She looked up and saw Uriah's face. He was hugging her.

"It's gonna be okay Mar, it's gonna be okay in the end, I promise."

And with that, a friendship had blossomed.

…

**A/N: I know this was short so I promise, the next update will be longer. I hope you enjoyed it(:**

**By the way, this fanfic started on IG under the account thestrugglesofteenagefangirls. I co-own it with my friends. If I get a good base of followers from here on there, I'll post sneak peaks and such. If you do follow, just say that you're from Fanfiction. Thanks!**

**Don't forget to review(:**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Wow! I'm so happy with the initial reaction to this story. Thank you all who has read, reviewed, and followed it. **

**By the way, my name is Sunny (: Feel free to PM me about anything.**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: A teenager writing Divergent? NEVER**

…

**{Marlene's POV}**

8 years ago -

I walk home after a long day of school. I don't bike, skateboard, roller skate, or anything, I just walk. I love just observing the trees as their colorful leaves fall gently to the ground, or seeing a beautiful bird fly from one place to another.

I guess that's what people mean when they tell me that I'm very observant for a third grader.

Yet, as I walk down a familiar path home, I can't seem to observe _everything_. Things happen really fast. I do wish that I could see everything as it happens around me, it seems like observing things just tells you more about the world and where we came from.

I was also told that I'm very mature for a third grader.

I believe what the adults tell me, mostly because I actually agree with them.

My mother always taught me to believe in what life has to give, so I think believing the adults was a way to actually agreeing with God, since he had given me what I have today.

But as I walk down the street, seeing my house just a few steps away I can't help but think as if God just wanted to curse me, based on my life.

Just a few months ago, my parents got a divorce.

My best friend, Uriah, helped me through it, and told me that everything happens for a reason.

I trust him, so I listened and nodded.

He told me that life would be calmer now that my parents wouldn't fight anymore.

Again, I listened and nodded.

My mother won full custody over me after a long battle.

Frankly, I'm happier with her anyway.

She's very sweet and loving, and always home. She bakes me cookies and holds me when I'm frightened.

I love her for it.

As I walk into my small one-story house I can already see her smiling at me through the window.

When I walk in she gives me a big hug and asks me questions about my day at school.

I answered them with small nods or shakes and then told her I'd be back later.

My mother knows better then to ask me where I was going, she thinks I have been taking longs walks to clear my head, little does she know I had my own place to do so.

Well, Uriah's and mine.

I walk out of my house and down the pathway I know so well. Following side walk and dirt paths to a gate left slightly ajar.

I sneak through it and follow another path till I reach the field of dandelions.

Immediately, I see Uriah waiting for me.

He's holding a dandelion and spinning it with his fingers slightly, careful not to let the tiny petals fly away.

"Hey Uri!" I say to him as I sit down next to him.

He smiles at me.

"Hi Mar!" He then looks at the dandelion and hands it to me.

"This is for you. I wanted you to wish on it."

"Why me? Don't you wanna?"

He shakes his head.

"Nope. I have everything I could ever want. I want you to wish on it. Maybe wish for peace."

He was right. My dad was not happy with my mom getting custody and has been sending her mean emails every week since. Some things can never truly be calm in my life.

"Fine."

He gently hands me the dandelion.

I wish for calm and peaceful days, and the end of trouble.

Then I blow.

The petals gently fly away following the wind.

I smile.

"Thanks Uri, that helped a lot."

He smiled and hugged me, his arms gently around my waist.

I return the hug and smile up at him.

"I don't know what I'd do without you."

He smiles.

"Me either."

…

**A/N: Short chapter, sorry. Things will be picking up in a chapter or so(:**

**I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Don't forget to review!**

**Thanks!**

**Sunny :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews (: I'm super glad you're all enjoying it so far.**

**Quick note: I just wanted to let you all know that the story will be picking up in a few chapters, I have a plan for how I want to go with the story and it'll just be a couple of chapters until the main plot is introduced. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, not even close to owning Divergent.**

…**.**

**Marlene's POV**

-5 years ago-

My first day of middle school was terrible.

Who knew kids could be so cruel?

Uriah was having a great time, probably because all the girl's loved him and all the boy's thought he was the best at football.

I, on the other hand, was being made fun of because of my dark frizzy hair and strong tendency to sound like an adult.

Some things never change, do they?

So, as I walk to my new middle school for the second day, I can't help but think that some thing's wrong with me.

My mother always told me not to think about my flaws, because if I don't, I won't notice I have any.

So I don't.

I start observing the colors of the fall leaves as my feet crash onto them. I notice the sway of the trees being pushed by the soft wind.

I know my life is messy, but so is life, and that's what I have to understand.

Correction, what I _do _understand.

I see my school just a block away and try to hold onto my identity, what makes me _me._

_I am Marlene Diana Jackson. I will be 12 on June 10__th__. I am the daughter of Thomas Jackson and Reyna Keller. I am an only child. My best friend's name is Uriah Pedrad. My favorite color is violet. I am Marlene Diana Jackson, and I am brave._

I continue to chant this in my head as I head towards the big sign that states my school's name, "Wilson Academy".

Finally, I get there and stop.

_I am Marlene Diana Jackson, and I am invincible._

I walk through the gates and immediately start observing my surroundings.

A bright school, full of vegetation and color. The front yard was huge, and kids sat at the tables clearly invested in their technology rather than others.

It always confuses me when I see that. Why not pick up a book? Books are more intellectual and amazing.

I guess some people don't understand the amazing mystery of books. When I read, it feels like I'm on a large, fluffy cloud, looking down at a world of fantasy.

Suddenly, I see Uriah and run up to him, only to be stopped by Jenny, the girl who has a major crush on him.

"_Excuse me_, nerd. Were you just about to go talk to Uriah?"

I nod at her and try to walk away, but she stops me.

She has long, completely straight, blonde hair that at the moment, was tied in some fancy up do. She was wearing a short, pink skirt covered with sequins and a black top with matching sequins. She wore black, beaded sandals on her perfectly pedicured feet to finish the look.

Most of all, she towered over Marlene a good two inches.

"Well, he doesn't want to see you."

I looked at her confused. _Clearly _she was lying, anyone could tell.

"Um…" I said back, "I don't mean to be rude but I think he does."

She smirked.

"Is that so? Why? Why would you possibly think that?"

Now it was my turn to smirk, and I did so with pride.

"He's my best friend. Go ahead, ask him if you don't believe me."

She looked between Uriah and I then stalked up to him, puffing out her chest, then patting his shoulder gently to get his attention.

He turned around and looked at her as she batted her eyelashes.

"What is it Jenny?"

She smirked and asked him if we were best friends. Then, he laughed and walked over to me.

"Of course we are, we have been forever."

This left Jenny shocked out of her mind, her mouth was gaping.

Then, he did something I didn't expect; he hugged me.

I immediately hugged him back and smiled into his chest.

He looked down at me and smiled, then let go just as the bell signaled for class to start.

- LINE BREAK -

After school, I decided to head to the Dandelion field but was stopped just as I was walking out of the gates by my dad saying he was coming home for good.

Who am I kidding, it was Jenny. Though, I wish it were my dad.

She stalked up to me and pointed at me with her well-manicured finger.

"_You._"

I laughed, a bold move in my case, based on the circumstances.

She gasped.

"You might have been right about the Uriah thing but I'm definitely right about the fact that you're an ugly hag with no friends other than Uriah. You're hair is a piece of crap and you're eyes are even worse. You suck at everything and just crave to be apart of the popular crowd like me. But guess what? You're not and will never be. You're worthless and Uriah's only friends with you because he pities you. He told me himself. So stay away from him because if you don't, I'll make sure you become more of a joke then you already are."

She stormed away leaving me standing there.

I don't know when, or how, but I started to run. I ran as fast as I could down the familiar route. I wouldn't cry here even as tears threatened to spill down my face.

When I finally made it to the Dandelion field, I broke out into sobs.

They consumed my body and wouldn't stop, as if they waves, consuming the sand and pulling out what it could.

Eventually, I stopped crying.

Uriah wasn't here this time.

I was alone.

In my thoughts and insecurities.

_Alone._

Then, at the spur of the moment, I picked a Dandelion off the ground and closed my eyes.

_Please let things get better, for good. Only good things, forever._

I opened my eyes and blew, letting the tiny fragments that once made up the flower fly in the breeze.

…..

**A/N: I hope that was good, I've been very busy lately so I hope it isn't rushed.**

**As I said, the plot will be clear in a few chapters, but for now, I need to build up to what's coming. And honestly, you won't expect it.**

**Thanks for all the reviews last chapter! It makes me happy that people are enjoying it(:**

**Don't forget to review!**

**- Sunny**


End file.
